Ghostly Immortal  The 6th Signer
by StardustYusei
Summary: This is my story for 2010, finding out a few new twists to the story makes it more exciting. One girl changes Yusei Fudo's destiny altering the path the Signers will take.
1. Chapter 1

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

In the heights of New Domino City the rich and glamorous thrive. Their daily lives are filled with prosperity and a feeling of being safe within the boundaries of their beloved city. Who is the man who watches over all this? He keeps the city safe and functioning, he makes New Domino City one of the best destinations in the world it is none other than Rex Goodwin himself. High up in his tower he can span a view of the city with its buildings and roads so highly constructed who wouldn't want to come here and make this their home.

With everyone so busy with their business who would notice the girl roaming the halls. She would glance over at open doors showing little interest in the business men in their meetings or an assistant pulling up a computer screen checking her boss's schedule. Didn't matter to her, her long light hair flowing behind as she kept walking down the hall heading for a certain room. The sunlight shining through the wide windows reflected off the mask she wore. A dark mask she thought fit her personality and hiding her secrets though her violet eyes shone through.

"Mr. Goodwin I'm sure by now you've noticed there is a girl wandering around the building unsupervised I might add. Should I call someone to escort her out?" Asked Lazar, Goodwin's right hand man. "She's fine I let her in." Goodwin answered. "Why in the world would you let her in here? She looks like a rogue duelist or something." "I had my reasons." The door opened there stood the girl dressed in a Duel Academy uniform and dark shoes, a smile nowhere to be seen. She didn't look like the type of girl to have anything to smile about. Behind her was a uniformed man he was on security duty when he caught sight of her heading that way he grabbed her arm forcing her to the office. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Goodwin." he began. "Oh my. Looks like someone has already done the job." Lazar said. "I saw her coming this way. What should I do with her?" The security man asked. Goodwin made a slight face. "You can start by letting her go. This girl is my guest I have a perfectly good reason for letting her in the building. And make sure this doesn't happen again." He glanced over. "Yes Mr. Goodwin." Lazar gave a bow. "You may go now, both of you." Goodwin said. The girl pulled her arm from the grip of the security man before they both left. Goodwin hadn't given them an explanation to why she was there or why she was wearing a mask. Something was up but he'd never tell unless someone needed to know. "You've just gotten here and already getting in trouble?" he asked. "Is that really my fault?" she said. It was true Goodwin knew more about this girl and why she was here giving no one short notice. She walked across the floor and leaned over his desk resting her elbows on the surface looking bored at Goodwin. "You pulled me out of school to walk around this building with nothing to do but homework? I need to get out and see the sights." "Now Angel I have a good reason for bringing you here and no, you need to stay inside its too dangerous for you to be walking around out there." Goodwin said then he thought for a moment. "You need someone to watch you…"

Someone stood outside the door holding some files, a notebook and a pen. He had cracked the door just enough to watch Goodwin and the girl he listened to their conversation going on inside the room. He was writing in the notebook it all seemed very interesting until handling all this at once one of the files slipped from his arm. While he tried to catch the file before it crashed onto the floor the boy ended up stumbling in the room. His brown hair had fallen over his green eyes as he looked up silently wishing that Goodwin hadn't seen him.

"He could be your handler." Goodwin said looking over at the boy. "What? I don't need some boy following me around all day." Angel frowned at him. "I just came to bring you those files you wanted Mr. Goodwin." He held out the files before setting them on the desk behind them. "Who is this girl sir?" "She is a special guest of mine I want to make sure her stay is pleasant and that she stays out of trouble that is why I need someone to watch her." Goodwin said. "Since when have I caused trouble?" Angel asked. "Remember that time in the dueling arena at school?" Goodwin pointed out. "That was an accident." she said. "Sounds like fun sir." The boy managed a small smile not that he really wanted to smile he could tell already this wasn't going to be an easy job. "I don't want to be followed around by someone." she complained. Not that it was all bad she remembered that there was someone else that got followed around all the time but she was in a bored mood. "It will be fine, now why don't you go off to your room where I know you'll be safe." "You never let me have my way do you?" Now she was exaggerating and walked out of the office. "Do I get paid extra for this sir?" The boy asked. "Yes. It will be well worth it to know she's staying out of trouble. If anything happens make sure you contact me." Goodwin said. The boy nodded and hurried out of the office.

As Angel walked down the hallway she passed Jack Atlas he was storming down the hall, obviously in a bad mood, with his handler following behind him. The boy assigned to be Angel's handler walked past him tailing behind Angel. "Hello Mr. Atlas." When she heard this Angel stopped to look back at the man wearing the long white jacket as he made his way in Goodwin's office to do complaining of his own. "So that's the Champion of the city? Snob." Angel teased and continued walking. The boy didn't agree nor disagree he'd rather keep his job. Angel walked to her room, it was a nice sized room with couches, tables a great view all the fine furnishings to go along with such an extravagant building. She took off her mask placing it gently on the glass coffee table before laying on the red velvety couch. She stared up at the ceiling as she put her hands behind her head. "This place is so boring I want to go back to school." "You have a lot of complaints miss." The boy said. "I'm a snob too." She said. He could tell though she also seemed unhappy. Angel looked at her main possessions she had her school books even though Goodwin took her out of Duel Academy she still had lots of homework, she had her duel disk one that was signature all her own it was purple one of her favorite colors and she had her deck. The duelists deck was said to be their soul, her deck was filled with cards that she had chosen. Angel picked up her deck and fanned out the cards taking out one card looking it over. The card's title was ProtectorRainbow Dragon she'd never let this card go for anything even though she couldn't remember where she had gotten it or who had given it to her, she had a special bond with it. Angel held the card to her heart closing her eyes. "I want more than this." She thought.

Angel sat up it had been a while since she came in the room her handler wasn't there. She expected to see him sitting at the table maybe off in his own world busy with some writing assignment. "I could sneak out of here and no one would have to know." Her handler might have been missing from one job but he was working on another, Blaine Snipes, was in his office doing work. He had a paper that had to be done in the next two days. Blaine decided while Angel was laying down taking a nap he hoped, he could get the paper done since Goodwin expected so much from everyone. Angel took this open opportunity to leave her room and make her way quietly down the hall. She couldn't believe how easy this was to vanish from the building when she reached the door she looked around then went outside. Angel walked around looking there were buildings, cars and people it didn't seem like anyone really noticed her. After a few minutes of simple exploring she saw a bus, a school bus with kids on board. "A field trip…"

After gaining access to the bus she looked out the window. "Where ever we're going it has to be more fun than sitting in that building doing homework all day." After a while of riding a big grey building came into view. "Not another building." She stared at the tall building. "It looks like a prison." Angel got off the bus with the other students she looked over at some of the guys that worked there. "This doesn't look very impressive." She continued walking looking over everything nothing but washed out grey walls and men in uniform working on things. The floor was cold concrete and more of a brownish washed out color. This had to be a prison and a bad one at that she wondered if Goodwin had anything to do with this place. There was a truck over to the side where prisoners were being unloaded by two men in uniforms. "Now that could be fun." She hid behind some boxes watching them. "Come on keep it moving!" One of the men yelled. Someone caught her attention Angel had to stay to watch the boy coming off the truck next he had dark spiky hair and a blue jacket. "Get over there." One of the men shoved the boy roughly. "He almost knocked that poor kid down. I wonder what else they will do to him?" She gave a troublesome smile pointing at the boy before he could be taken away. "What are you doing here?" One of the men walked up behind Angel. "Field trip." She answered turning to look at him. "Then shouldn't you be with the others? This is no place for a girl to be." "Right." She said following the rest of the group inside.

"Welcome to the Facility," One of the guards was saying as the group followed. "The Facility? What a bad place." Angel thought. "Oh, and you might want to stay away from the bars some of these guys bite." he continued. There were a lot of guys behind bars most of them didn't look too happy to see a bunch of school kids touring the place. Just around the corner she saw one of the guards shutting doors to the cells. It had to be the group that had gotten off the truck she saw earlier. The guard holding the remote key walked past. "Careful this is the new group newbie guy looks like trouble." As he passed she walked over to see them. There in one of the cells she could see that boy from before he looked miserable sitting on the bed staring down at the cold floor. "There he is! He's cute. You have a name kid?" The boy with the dark spiky hair looked up showing his blue eyes partially covered by his long bangs assuming Angel was talking to him. "Its Yusei." A burning pain crept across both their right arms then Yusei noticed his arm was glowing. He held his arm as it ached moving his glove down and the sleeve of his jacket up. "Not this again." He glanced up at Angel noticing she was holding her right arm as it was glowing as well. Yusei looked surprised it was just like what had happened when he dueled Jack they stood across from each other with these strange red glowing marks on their arms. He walked to the bars. "You know something don't you?" Angel didn't say anything. "I know about the mark you have one as well. What do you know? Tell me!" Yusei demanded. "Its too dangerous." She said gripping her arm tighter the pain was worse. "Tell me what you know." he said again. Angel shook her head. "Not until next time." The guard returned. "Hey!" He pulled Angel away from the bars Yusei frowned at him. "Didn't I tell you that newbie guy is trouble?"

Goodwin had dealt with everyone else's problems and now it was time to go get Angel since things had quieted down. He knocked on the doorway. "Angel let's go I'll treat you to some dinner." He didn't see her in the room where he had sent her. "Blaine!" Blaine came rushing from his office. "Yes Mr. Goodwin?" "Where is Angel?" Goodwin asked. "She was in here sir on the couch." Blaine said. "Well she's not here now. Where is she?" Goodwin questioned becoming impatient. "I don't know Mr. Goodwin." Blaine was getting worried he was about to lose his job. A phone call was coming through in the office to save himself Blaine picked up the phone to see who was calling. "Yes right away… Phone call for you Mr. Goodwin, its from the Facility he says its important." Goodwin took the call. "Yes what is it?" It was one of the guards at the Facility. "I have a girl here she claims that she knows you. Her name is Angel I caught her getting too close to one of the newest prisoners." Now he knew where Angel had run off and it happened to be one of the worse places she could have gone. "Keep her away from the prisoners and do not let her run off. I'm sending someone over to get her." "I'll do that." The guy said. "Blaine I want you to go to the Facility and get Angel. Bring her straight back here." Goodwin ordered. "Yes Mr. Goodwin right away." So far Blaine hadn't lost his job. He left the building driving to the Facility that looked even darker and felt more full of hate than before. Blaine shuddered at the thought of having to walk in that prison he wasn't cut out for this kind of job he thought for sure the prisoners inside would be a lot bigger and stronger than himself. He had to summon up his courage and go inside it was a direct order from Goodwin so no matter the risk he had to do it.

Back at his office in solitude Goodwin had asked what Angel was doing getting so close to a criminal in doing so he found out that in fact this criminal was Yusei Fudo. Yusei was just a kid from the street he wasn't dangerous he just didn't make a very smart choice but then neither did Jack Atlas for dueling a Satellite which was against the rules. They broke many laws the night before that's how Yusei found himself being taken away to the Facility. Though there had been questions surrounding this boy did Angel know something? So to get a closer view Goodwin pulled up surveillance video from the Facility to see just what was going on between Angel and Yusei. "There that mark on his arm can this Yusei Fudo really be one of the Signers?" He didn't seem so surprised when he saw that Angel's arm was glowing as well. "This is a sign I understand now." He smiled just a little knowing he found the answer.

Blaine returned with Angel entering the building right away they saw Jack pacing around. "Mr. Atlas do you need anything?" Blaine asked. "Does it look like I need anything?" Jack snapped. "Right, sorry Mr. Atlas. Come on Angel Mr. Goodwin is expecting us." Blaine continued walking. Angel walked past acting just as snobby. "Brats." Jack complained. "Goodwin is out of his mind letting brats run around here." Blaine pulled Angel inside Goodwin's office where he closed the screen he had been viewing and turned to look at them. "Angel what in the world did you think you were doing at the Facility?" "Field trip." She answered simply. "Its such a terrible place." Blaine said. "It's a correctional facility. As for you my dear would you wait outside I have business to attend." Goodwin said. Angel left the office closing the door behind and waiting in the hall. "I'll overlook that detail." Goodwin said meaning how Blaine wasn't watching her. "Tell me did you notice anything unusual while you were out?" "Other than the poor conditions those prisoners have to live in? And the boy she had been talking to? That was all sir." Blaine said. "So I heard poor boy being sent to such a terrible place. Maybe next time he'll know better than to enter the city and engage in a turbo duel." "Is that why Mr. Atlas is in such a bad mood?" Blaine asked. "More than usual yes. I want you to keep Angel out of trouble tomorrow she has found Yusei Fudo already. But I'm sure in a couple of days she will calm down. This is your chance to redeem yourself." Goodwin said. Blaine couldn't argue he was already getting paid extra for this job and it would make for a good story . This would give him plenty to write down while he was busy handling everything. "Yes sir." Blaine left the office to be greeted by Angel. "So how did it go?" "I will be your handler again tomorrow miss. I take that as a good sign." Blaine said. "You must be awesome then." Angel said. "Really?" Blaine was surprised he didn't expect a compliment. "Yeah Mr. Goodwin doesn't usually give second chances so you have to be awesome." Angel smiled a little. Blaine had something new to write down in his notebook, an employee for Mr. Goodwin who has an extra job to fulfill cheats certain unemployment by gaining a second chance. He knew it wouldn't be a very long story but it would be his story. By the end of this day he thought that maybe it won't be as hard as he expected. Angel called it a day after all that excitement leaving for home and curling up on her big soft bed. She'd see Blaine again that was for sure and she was also sure she was going to see Yusei again in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

In his tower of seclusion Goodwin stared out his window far off in the distance concentrating. He seemed like something was bothering him but Goodwin would never tell anyone what was really on his mind. This wasn't just a bother it was something that was worrying him, Goodwin knew something was up and it wasn't his own doing. Angel was sitting on the couch looking at her mask it was her way to hide what was on her mind, how she was feeling and lock away secrets no one would know. Blaine entered the office placing the document he had been working on so hard and finished on Goodwin's desk. "Just the boy I was hoping to see." Goodwin turned from the window. "Are you ready for today's challenge?" "Yes sir it doesn't seem like much of a hassle." Blaine answered. "Its good to hear you say that. You will find a raise in your next paycheck and here is the envelope you will need." Goodwin pushed a letter sized brown envelope towards Blaine. "And Angel, try to stay out of trouble." "I'll try." Angel said putting her mask on. "You had better I don't want to hear of you causing anyone any trouble." Goodwin turned his attention back out the window. Angel looked at Blaine. "So I have a handler like Mr. Atlas? At least mine is cool." Blaine smiled. "Thank you miss Angel." "Its not a permanent position so don't worry about that. Did you finish all your work Angel?" Goodwin asked. "Just about I don't have anyone to duel with though." Angel said. "You are such a bored duelist but soon she will have plenty to do. Who knows it might be something that helps the whole city."

Angel and Blaine left the office starting down the hall. "Mr. Atlas would be a good challenge maybe he'll duel with me." Angel said. "No, we will leave Mr. Atlas alone." Blaine said. Jack was probably still in a bad mood over what had happened before. "Then I know someone else I can bother for a duel." Angel hurried down the hall. "Wait who's that?" Blaine followed. "Yusei of course! You're going to take me to the Facility he'd make a great dueling partner. Besides he doesn't look like he belongs there anyway." Angel said. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Blaine said. "Live a little. I have to make things interesting while I'm hanging around here." Angel said. Even though he didn't want to go there again Blaine drove them to the Facility. It looked just as cold and grey as ever, uninviting and scary. Blaine had already gotten clearance to go inside, so when Angel did she had to take off her mask while Blaine showed one of the guards his I.D. card. They were shown to the cell where Yusei was being kept. "There he is!" Angel said excited. Yusei looked up at them. "What are you doing back here?" "We're breaking you out of this place kid." Angel said. "More like letting him go." Blaine said. "No way! He's going to be my dueling partner." Angel said. "Great." Yusei wasn't as excited as she was about that idea. "It beats being stuck in here. Who knows what will happen to you if you stay." Angel smirked a little. Blaine took a key out of the envelope Goodwin had given him and opened the cell door. He hadn't mentioned that Goodwin gave him specific orders the night before to get Yusei out of the Facility. "Cool you got one of those keys like the guards have. Now come on kid your new life awaits you." Angel took Yusei's arm and pulled him out of the cell. Just as she had done that their arms started to glow again this time it didn't hurt as bad like the first time they had met. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yusei complained. "Let's go miss Angel." Blaine said. Angel kept hold of Yusei's arm following Blaine. "You don't have to do that he can walk and I don't think he's going to run away." Yusei looked around wondering where'd he run to. "Aww okay." Angel let Yusei's arm go the glow on their arms faded away. "That's a little better." Yusei said. "I'm surprised they cooperated today." Angel looked at Yusei. "No one will miss one little kid. Just look at that face he's way too innocent to be locked away." "Your friend is very hyper." Yusei commented. "I'm watching her for my boss." Blaine said wanting to get out of the Facility as fast as he could. "Oh right," Yusei said.

Blaine drove the three of them back to Goodwin's building he was relieved to be away from that prison and the people inside of it. "Look at him." Angel got a better look at Yusei especially his blue eyes. She went to touch Yusei's cheek as she had noticed from some of the guys in the Facility had yellow marks on their faces but Yusei didn't have a mark on his face. "Miss you are embarrassing him." Blaine said. "Well I'm not use to this kind of attention." Yusei said. Blaine looked around. "We better stay outside." It didn't feel safe to head inside the building right now. "What are we going to do out here? Won't Goodwin be mad if I'm not in the building? Hey you helped me find a dueling partner that will help me better my skills." Angel said. "I suppose we could find a place to duel." Blaine said. "Might have a problem with that I don't have my deck. They took that from me when I went to the Facility." Yusei said with a frown. "Poor kid." Angel said. Blaine held out Yusei's deck. "How'd you do that?" Yusei asked as he took his deck putting it back where it belonged. "I had a feeling you'd be released today." Blaine answered. "That might explain why they had trouble with my marker." Yusei said. "Marker?" "You know when they send one of us Satellites to the Facility they mark us." Yusei explained. "Oh yes that's right." Blaine said. He wasn't paying much attention his mind was on his work. "How long do we have to stay out here?" Yusei asked. "Until my boss- Oh no its Mr. Atlas!" Blaine shoved Yusei into some bushes hiding him from Jack. Jack was walking out of the building he looked like he had important things to do like always. Most likely he was going to prepare for another turbo duel later that evening. "Okay let's go inside." "Cool." Angel pulled Yusei out of the bushes. "Wait, he's not coming inside with us." Blaine said. "We can't leave him out here. He's my dueling partner." Angel said. Jack looked over and right away stormed back into the building to tell Goodwin. Blaine grabbed Angel's arm pulling her in the building rushing down the hall arriving at Goodwin's office the same time Jack did. Now it would become a battle to save Yusei once again. "Goodwin this brat let that Satellite in here!" Jack complained. "What Satellite? I don't see anything." Angel said looking around only to provoke Jack more. "Not you! Him!" Jack pointed to Blaine. Blaine just stood there having to think fast on his feet. "I think Mr. Atlas is tired." "Perhaps. Jack you really are overly stressed about that boy you must be seeing things. You need to stop worrying so much" Goodwin acted as nothing had been going on. "Where is he? I know I saw him!" Jack shouted. "Mr. Atlas no one is here." Blaine said. "There is no one here but us." Angel added. "Maybe what you need is a nice quiet vacation." Goodwin suggested. "I don't need anything! I want that Satellite out of here!" Jack demanded. "I'll show you to your car Mr. Atlas." Blaine led Jack out of the office and closed the door. It was the best thing to do right now and hopefully would calm Jack down at least a little for the time. He needed something constructive to do with his time.

"So you brought Yusei here. Didn't you think that would cause problems? Jack is the champion he doesn't need Yusei around." Goodwin said to Angel. "I couldn't leave him in that place. He's so innocent and cute and I needed someone to duel." Angel said. "Someone to duel against to keep you busy isn't someone you picked up from the facility. What am I going to do with you?" he said. "Not ground me?" she said. Blaine happened to entered the office knowing Angel must still be there and she was still his responsibility to watch until the end of the day. "Make sure that from now on Angel does not leave this building without my permission. If I hear her going out again I'll have her locked in her room." Goodwin said. "But daddy what about-" Angel started to ask about Yusei since he was still outside. It wasn't safe for him out there people from the city wouldn't take kindly to someone of his kind if they saw Yusei wandering around in the city by himself. "Not another word. Go to your room." Goodwin said. Angel didn't say anything else she left the office worrying about Yusei. Blaine said nothing about that information and bowed. "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again." "I hope not. You are free to go now." Goodwin said. Blaine nodded leaving the office as well. Goodwin turned back to the window shaking his head. "Now that Satellite Yusei Fudo is running around out there somewhere. I hope for his and Jack's sake they don't meet up again. At least not yet."

"I hope I don't get sent back for this." Yusei thought to himself. The only thing he could assume is that no one would be coming for him for quite some time. Instead of waiting around Yusei made up his mind to take a walk. It was safer than standing outside Goodwin's building because not only was he there Jack was there along with many other people he'd rather not have discover him. On the sidewalk Yusei kept the questions in his mind somehow he'd have to get answers. What was this all about? What was that mark on his arm? Why did Jack and Angel have one too? "I don't know what this mark is but I have an idea what it can do." Yusei didn't get far before someone came up behind him. The person clasped his hand over Yusei's mouth taking the boy away. Down a darkened path he threw a blindfold around Yusei tightening it with his free hand. Yusei struggled to get free but it was difficult to fight an enemy he couldn't see. All of this happened because Yusei was walking around the city where he didn't belong. At last they stopped in a building. "Hello Yusei how are you?" His captor said then smacked Yusei on his backside. "Still got that nice a-" "Ace… Its been too long." Yusei interrupted. "How'd you know it was me?" Ace asked removing the blindfold. "Who else would give me such a unique welcome." Yusei said looking at Ace he had blue hair and green eyes. He laughed "I'm glad you remember me Yusei. I'd rather you not go off finding more trouble." Then he looked thoughtful. "Hey you were at the Kaiba Dome dueling Jack Atlas! That was a pretty sweet trick you pulled." Yusei looked surprised. "How did you know about that?" "The whole city saw that red dragon. But me, I saw a little more. It wasn't my business to see but you know hacking skills and all." Ace motioned to a shelf full of computers one of them on a desk turned on. "Didn't they take you to that Facility? Shouldn't you have a mark then?" "Yeah they did. Its kind of a long story. Listen, Ace can I borrow your computer? I have some research to do." Yusei said. "Sure help yourself." Ace said. "Thanks." Yusei sat at the computer and began working. "Look Yusei… I'm sorry about that." Ace started he could tell Yusei wasn't being friendly to him. "After I left the Facility Goodwin made me an offer I couldn't turn it down. We all want to live in the city even you Yusei." Yusei stopped what he was doing to glance up at Ace. "I never meant to hurt anyone by coming here." "Its alright Ace I'm not mad. So what did Goodwin tell you?" Yusei asked. "After I got out for good behavior Goodwin offered me a job he was impressed with my computer skills. The only catch was I couldn't return to Satellite." Ace kind of laughed. "Goodwin probably wanted to keep me from hacking into the security system again. But you know he can still track me. You're lucky." Ace touched the yellow mark on his cheek. "What are you up to?" "I want to find out about that girl. I want to know who she is and what she's up to." Yusei said. "A girl hu? Good for you. Just don't get me in trouble with what you're doing." Ace patted Yusei on the back. The building Ace brought Yusei to must have been where he worked or at least a workshop for computers. It was the perfect place for Yusei to work in peace he knew no one would find him here. He sat at the wooden desk that seemed like it had been used a lot. There was a shelf full of computers to the side they were all wired for distinct purposes. Towards the back was several monitors Yusei hadn't taken the time to notice that there were images of not only parts of Domino City but of Satellite as well. Ace made himself comfortable in another chair beside the door they had come through he picked up a magazine flipping through the pages printed with images of technical supplies.

Knowing very little about this girl would take longer to figure her out. Yusei knew her name and that she is a signer so what could his research pull up? With such luck he was able to find her school record, Yusei began to read what he found and what surprised him most was her name. "Her name is Angel Goodwin…?" He continued reading. Angel is a second year Obelisk Blue, uses a deck called Royal Protection, her dueling style is beat down which means she doesn't give her opponent much of a chance during a duel. She comes prepared for most anything that is coming her way. And she has a dueling name, Dark Princess. She is sixteen years old and her grades are nearly perfect but Goodwin pulled her out of school a few weeks ago the reason being unknown. That would be just like Goodwin to hold onto more secrets. To keep her grades up and make sure she doesn't miss out on any school work he is having her homework delivered. Then there were the incidents at Duel Academy locked up in her file. Shortly after being accepted in Duel Academy Angel was in a duel with another student when the duel intensified things got out of hand Angel's monsters became more than just holograms on a dueling platform, they say it was a technical malfunction. Then there was the aura of negative energy tearing away at the platform where they stood. This energy cracked and crumbled parts of the platform making it dangerous for anyone else around the students didn't know what to make of this and blamed Angel. When someone pushed her too much she could summon a monster to deal out excessive battle damage. Though Angel was a good student she seemed troubled during her first year at Duel Academy. During her second year things eased up but this time when Angel dueled she insisted on wearing a mask but she still seemed unhappy and didn't really have any friends. Yusei thought this had to be because she's a signer he felt kind of bad for Angel even if he couldn't fully understand what she was going through. He decided to dig a little deeper Yusei wanted to know what Goodwin knew about all this and because Ace now works for Goodwin there was a good chance he could hack into those files from the computer he was currently working on. After a few minutes Yusei directed his way to another file about Angel this file would contain more information than the last. The personal file noted that something terrible had happened to Angel a few years ago though it didn't say what, that information was blocked. It went on to say that after the incident Angel's psychic abilities started to get out of hand. "She's a psychic as well? Hm." Yusei found it hard to believe but it was right here in a file Goodwin typed out himself. He read that Angel claimed to have visions or flashbacks a few months after that but later when her powers calmed these stopped. Also Angel suffered amnesia so when she entered Duel Academy she remembered nothing of previous events. There was more information that was blocked only Goodwin would know what the rest said. Goodwin did note that he noticed a strange glowing mark on Angel's arm. "That's it? This is leading up to something but its locked up tight. There is a lot of this file that has been locked or blocked out. Goodwin has an idea of what's going on." Yusei leaned back in the chair. "Why did he take her out of school now? What happened to her? What controlled her powers? Why does she have a mark too? What does this mean?" Yusei looked at his arm being left with more questions than answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

After Yusei had leaned back in the chair reading all he was able to find Ace wondered what he had been up to all this time, what was Yusei mumbling to himself about? He put the magazine down and got up from his chair walking over to Yusei. Before he was there Ace could already see what was on the screen. "Hey Yusei what are you doing? You shouldn't be in there, those are Goodwin's personal files." Ace shut down the windows Yusei had previously been looking at. "Sorry man but if they catch us…" "I know more trouble. It was the only way I could find out something about that girl. Something doesn't seem right." Yusei said. "You couldn't have just asked her?" Ace asked. "Not that easy." Yusei answered. "Never is. What's the deal?" Ace asked. "I read in the file that she's troubled and she looks unhappy in the picture she wasn't like that when I met her. She was energetic and excited about dueling. She also has… well let's just say we and even Jack have one thing in common." "The files can't be wrong Goodwin did those himself. Hey maybe the two of you have a special connection." Ace nudged Yusei. "I don't think that's it." Yusei said. "Anyway try to be more careful Yusei. Imagine me telling you that." Ace laughed. "You're the one who was always careful you never took any risks unlike me and my buddy Crow." "Yeah you two were quite the pair." Yusei halfway smiled. "Seriously Yusei you've got to be careful Domino City is a dangerous place for people like us."

Up in his tower Goodwin had received an alert. Someone was hacking into restricted files. It was displayed on a screen the signal was coming from a little warehouse. "I believe I've found him. Yusei what are you doing going through other people's business? Are you looking for answers? Well you're not going to find any that way." Goodwin knew just what to do he called on security to check things out and if it was in fact Yusei Fudo hacking into the system he'd get a unwelcome surprise.

Outside two security officers closed in, armed with weapons. They were cautious and ready to request for backup should anything go wrong. Then making their move they came in through the door taking Ace and Yusei by surprise. "Yusei Fudo come with us." One of the officers instructed. "I warned you Yusei." Ace said looking over at his friend. "Why should I come with you?" Yusei said in a challenging voice. "The director has invited you to his office. He wishes to speak with you." The officer answered. "I want to speak with him as well." Yusei said. "Yusei don't do anything stupid." Ace said. Yusei looked at Ace. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Yusei took a few steps before being shoved through the door. "Hurry up the director doesn't have all day." Yusei knew he'd have to get use to pushing and shoving if he wanted to get any closer to his answers.

Yusei was escorted to the office in a rough manor and weapons pointed to his back he ignored the officers as best he could. "You wanted to see me Goodwin?" Yusei said as he walked through the door. "That wasn't very nice of you to look through files that aren't yours Yusei." Goodwin said. "It wasn't nice to have me locked up in the Facility." Yusei shot back. "It was one night and besides you did break the rules." Goodwin acted as if it were nothing a mere slap on the wrist even with the severity of Yusei's crime. "Rules were meant to be broken. So what's this all about anyway? Oh and when you're done I have some questions of my own I want to ask." Yusei said standing his ground. He was determined not to leave without knowing something. "I'm sure you do mainly about the mark that appeared on your arm when you dueled Jack." Goodwin noted. "What do you know about it Goodwin? Tell me I want to know!" Yusei demanded. "Calm down you will get your answers in time." The door slowly opened enough for Blaine to peek inside. "They are here to see you sir." "Let them in." Blaine stepped away opening the door letting Jack and Angel in the office. Jack's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he pointed harshly at Yusei. "I knew it! I knew he was here!" Jack stomped over to Yusei grabbing he boy by his shirt. "What are you doing here? You should be locked up in the Facility! No matter, now that you are here you can duel me so I can prove to you once and for all that I'm the champ!" While Jack stood there staring Yusei down his eyes scanned the boy's face. "Hey I thought they sent you to the Facility!" "They did Jack. Believe me I was there." Yusei said. He felt a slight cringe on the inside every time someone mentioned that miserable prison. "But you don't have a mark on your face… What gives?" "Calm yourself Jack. Let Yusei go." Goodwin ordered. Angel pulled Yusei away from Jack's grip who in turn growled at Goodwin. "Goodwin I don't want that trash anywhere near me! Send him back to the Satellite where he belongs." Goodwin ignored Jack's ranting. Angel was straightening Yusei's shirt. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." he said. Yusei didn't want to push his questions on her but then he already knew she wouldn't answer him anyway. "Yusei would you care to explain that?" He noticed just like everyone else though he wasn't going to directly point that out, how rude if he did so. "When I was sent in," Yusei began, the image of being forced to sit in that chair and strapped down came to mind. "The marker wasn't working." That's all he said they knew how the process worked and he really didn't want to relive it again. Goodwin glanced at Angel. "I wonder if you had anything to do with that my dear." She got a look from both Yusei and Jack. "I don't think so?" At the Facility when she first saw Yusei being unloaded off the truck she pointed at him by doing so she transferred her power altering Yusei's fate. "Don't act so innocent, you did find Yusei. There were two of you at the same place at the same time which means she must have been drawn to you by her mark." Goodwin said. Jack of course didn't believe any of this. "There is no way she's got the mark there isn't anything special about her." Same thing he said about Yusei earlier when he had gone to see Goodwin. "Anyway, I gathered the three of you here for a reason. You know about the marks on your arms, you three are Signers. That makes you very special and very important." Goodwin said. "I already know I'm important." Jack said folding his arms. Angel was about as amused as Jack and that told Yusei she already knew this much. "So what does this mean?" Yusei asked. "It means that you have a destiny to fulfill. But in order to do this I need to gather all five of the Signers together." Goodwin explained. "Right. Well while you're off chasing after those other Signers I want a rematch with Yusei." Jack said. "You will get your chance to duel just not right now. The reason why is I am arranging a tournament. The victor gets the honor of dueling Jack Atlas." Goodwin said. "Oh really? I hope for your sake its you Yusei." Jack said glaring. "What's the catch?" Yusei asked. "Nothing. But with three of the five Signers there I might be able to draw out the other three." Goodwin said. "Hold on I thought you said there were _five _Signers." Jack pointed out. "There are five Signers however I discovered a sixth Signer who just might be the most powerful Signer of them all." Goodwin said. "Who is it? I want to know!" Jack demanded. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone more powerful than himself. "I will tell you when the time is right. But for now I invite each of you to participate in the tournament. Jack I know you will be there." Goodwin said. "Of course I will. I'm not going to pass up a chance to show Yusei who the true champion of New Domino City is." he boasted. Yusei just frowned at him. "You will need these to enter." Goodwin handed Yusei and Angel an envelope. "Inside is the invitation don't lose them." "I know your up to something Goodwin which is why I don't want to take part in your game." Yusei said. "You will duel I'll make sure of that." Goodwin said. "And I still have unanswered questions." Yusei said. "Go ahead and ask though I can't guarantee any answers." Goodwin said. "So why did you take Angel out of school so suddenly?" Yusei asked his first of many questions. This surprised Angel and Jack could care less he barely noticed her around. "She is a Signer I needed her here." Goodwin said not telling the whole answer. "So why does she have a mark too? Why do any of us have marks?" Yusei asked. "Because you are the chosen ones. The Crimson Dragon chose you to be Signers, it saw something special in each of you therefore it is your destiny." Goodwin said. "The Crimson Dragon…" Yusei remembered that night at the Kaiba Dome he had just made his way through the pipeline that connected Satellite and New Domino City. He had challenged Jack to a duel for his most prized card, Stardust Dragon. Jack led him to the Kaiba Dome there was no one around but them, their runners and their decks. While they were dueling Jack had summoned his prized card, Red Dragon Archfiend while he took control of his Stardust Dragon. When their dragons attacked each other a third dragon appeared. This dragon was huge and red that's when the pain started and the glow on his arm. "Is that what we saw that night?" "Indeed. The two of you somehow managed to summon the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin said. Yusei glanced down at his arm knowing now there is more to this mark than he thought. "Any further questions? I can answer one more then its back to business." Goodwin said. "When do I get my runner back?" Yusei asked his final question. "You will get it before the tournament starts." Goodwin answered.

"You've been quiet Angel, what's the matter?" "Its nothing." Angel was holding her arm she had been since Yusei was thinking about his duel with Jack and the Crimson Dragon appeared. She saw it too what he saw in his mind. "Maybe I'll just go lie down-" Her sign glowed brightly as she began to slip away in unconsciousness. "Angel!" Yusei caught Angel before she fell. "Put her on the couch." Goodwin instructed. Yusei picked Angel up carrying the girl to the couch then laying her down. "So she really is a signer how about that." Jack said. "Is she going to be okay?" Yusei asked worried. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably had too much excitement." Goodwin said as another cover up. "Yeah that's it." Yusei didn't believe him. He looked at Angel knowing this must have something to do with her abilities.

While Angel lay there she had a vision. In her vision she saw fire everywhere engulfing buildings the streets everything all around. But there was a circle it wasn't touched by the fire. Then she saw Yusei. He was standing on the white outline of the circle he had a serious look on his face then he made a fist extending his arm towards the center of the circle. She could see the mark on his arm glowing then he looked up like he was looking at her, trying to tell her something important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th**** Signer**

**The tournament had begun, the stands were packed with fans from all over the city and Yusei sat in his garage working on his runner with supplied tools. Just as Goodwin had said the duel runner was returned to its rightful owner. Participating in the Fortune Cup wasn't a top priority to Yusei right now he was more concerned with making some adjustments to his runner while lost in concentration. After a while he started to wonder again. "Why is this Signer business so important to Goodwin? What is he up to and what does all this mean for me?" Yusei looked up at the monitor it was almost time for his duel.**

**After winning Yusei returned to the safety of his garage away from the cold stares of those who hated him because he is from Satellite. He watched the monitor as the duels progressed duelists progressing in the brackets, duelists being eliminated and going home. What better time for someone to walk in than the beginning of the next duel. "Hey Yusei." Ace walked in with a wave. "Ace what are you doing here?" Yusei asked standing to see his friend. "I got a little time off so what better place to be than the Fortune Cup? People will be talking about this for weeks! And I heard you were here so I sniffed you out." Ace said. "Its good to see you too." Yusei said. "Oh yeah I have something for you." Ace said acting serious. "What is it?" Yusei asked. He expected a card or a custom part since Ace was known for those kinds of things. "Just this." Ace smacked Yusei on the backside and gave him a squeeze. "Nice Yusei." Ace laughed. Yusei moved Ace's hand away from his personal property. "I can't believe I didn't see that coming." "Seriously dude here." Ace held out a card and computer chip. "You might need these but don't tell anyone I'm risking a lot to help out a friend. You know its worth it." "I'll keep these in a safe place." Ace looked at the monitor. "Isn't that the girl you were looking up?" Yusei looked up. "It is her. I can't believe Goodwin is making her duel."**

**Forcing Angel to duel would have been a better call. As much as she really didn't want to take part in a huge tournament with thousands of people watching she had to. This was all a part of Goodwin's plan to draw out all of the Signers but there was more to it than that he always kept the deepest information to himself. She was introduced as the Dark Princess. Angel wore her mask out to the arena and instead of her academy uniform she wore a customized black dress. A beautiful dress with gems and glitter, shorter in the front longer in the back that flowed so gracefully as she walked. Long black gloves and thigh highs with the same gems surrounding the tops and her platform shoes with clear heels. Last she wore a small tiara that glittered in the sun. When the people in the stands saw Angel they didn't know what to make of her except she must be one of the bad guys. Already she frowned waiting for her opponent.**

"**She's pretty impressive looking Yusei, you sure you aren't interested in her?" Ace asked. Yusei didn't say anything though it was a dramatic change from the Duel Academy student he had seen only a few times before. "That's right you belong to Jack." Yusei looked at him. "Ace…" "You probably thought about him every day for two years until you could finally make your way here to the city to see him again. Its okay Yusei I know you're in love with Jack Atlas." Ace smirked patting Yusei on the back. "You know that's not true. Why do you always act so weird around me?" Yusei asked. "You're my buddy! And ah… I've always been weird like this. I try to make my life entertaining." That was for sure. Back when Ace and Crow roamed the streets of Satellite they always had a smile nothing was impossible.**

**Angel's opponent finally appeared she wasn't impressed she knew she could beat him just like all the others. He was just another obstacle between her and the next bracket of the tournament. This guy looked quite confident himself. "You won't defeat me Dark Princess I know all about you and your strategies." "We'll see about that." she said. He was presenting to be more than an opponent he was making himself a threat. Goodwin was watching from the tower as Angel's duel started. He had arranged for this guy to face Angel in fact most of the duels presented this far had been decided on purpose. He sought out this Professor for his skills and knowledgeable ability. This Professor of Dueling did some studying on Angel and her deck as Goodwin instructed him to. He was hired for one main purpose, to push Angel. If the Professor pushes Angel who is a Signer during a duel the better chance all the Signers will be reveled. Goodwin didn't care who won the duel just so long as his plans were carried out.**

"**Just call me Professor "Arc" and I'll be taking you down today Dark Princess. I know all the cards in your deck I know your strategy." He pushed. Angel didn't seemed phased by the Professor's ranting. A lot of people had seen her cards they have seen how she duels. "If you think you're so smart stop talking and duel!" Angel said. **

**This part was not finished. Therefore there is no dramatic, exciting and overly exaggerated duel to take place in this slot. But hey if you want to write one out for this go ahead.**

**In no time the Professor's life points dropped to zero. He stumbled backwards determined to stay on his feet. His hands on his head and a pained look on his face he was in disbelief it was like everything was crashing down around him. "No! I lost! This can't be right…" Angel glared across the field at her opponent she was obviously unharmed. "And I didn't even use my most powerful cards." She said turning to walk away. "You must have cheated." He glanced up painfully managing a smirk one last shot to either push her or assert his dominance as Professor. Angel turned sharply. "Cheated? You're accusing me of cheating?" Her arm glowed once more, the ruble of the arena floor began to shake and the dark aura formed even though it wasn't visible to everyone the Professor saw it coming as did Goodwin. "Don't you ever call me a cheat! I'll show you I beat you with my deck…" "Go ahead show everyone what a monster you really are Dark Princess." The Professor grinned egging her on. "The duel is over get them out of there." Goodwin ordered. A monster? His pushing and shoving had become too much. Angel couldn't handle it anymore. She worked so hard to escape those whispers all the people shunning her, blaming her, unwilling to understand even when she didn't. All that pain, loneliness and sadness came flooding back to her memory. She glanced around hearing the people in the stands shouting, whispering and talking about her it was like her first year at Duel Academy. They didn't understand her and she didn't understand everything going on right now. All Angel knew is that the mark on her arm was beginning to be a problem to her again. She was ready to attack Angel reached for a card in her deck. Goodwin frowned even more. "She's taken too much mental damage in this duel the Professor has pushed her to the breaking point." Two guys showed up pulling the Professor away he continued to grin even if he lost he did show up and preformed his job as instructed. Before Angel could make a move someone stepped up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come with me Miss Goodwin." He whispered in her ear. "He called me a cheat!" she said. "Save that energy focus all that towards your next duel." Angel felt a shiver run up her back something wasn't quite right about this guy she didn't trust him and yet there was something making her want to trust him. She wouldn't let herself trust anyone that was too risky and would only lead to more misery. He urged Angel off the dueling platform.**

"**I don't envy you Yusei. Looks like you'll be dueling against her." Ace said. Yusei continued to stare at the monitor thinking to himself. "I can see now you think that mark on your arm is a bad thing while I know it makes us different from everyone else we need to stay together." Yusei looked at Ace. "It makes me a little nervous after seeing what she can do but I need her on my side. I need to make her like my friend." Ace gave a look. "Are you crazy? Why, she'll tear you apart out there." "She could be useful." Yusei said. Ace could think of a couple of reasons but he knew Yusei didn't think like that so he didn't understand what he was up to this time. Ace didn't know about the Signers or the struggle that lay ahead.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

After the duel ended claiming Angel as the victor she was led off the dueling platform by a mysterious guy. He didn't work for Goodwin and he found this girl to be so unique in her dueling style that he made his way closer for a better view. "Who was that? I thought I had sent for someone else to escort Angel from the field before the whole place fell apart." Goodwin said. He looked over annoyed at Lazar who should have relayed the message to security personnel. "Terribly sorry Mr. Goodwin I'll see what happened personally." he said. "And while your down there bring Angel to me I need to talk with her before the next duel." Goodwin instructed. "As you wish." Lazar left in search of the men responsible for this new event. "I find it had to believe this destructive girl is one of the Signers. I sure hope the director knows what he's doing and can control her." He looked around a corner seeing the guards on duty. "I thought I told you two to escort Miss Angel off the floor." "Yeah but by the time we showed up that other guy already had her walking off." A guard replied. "And you thought nothing of this? Tell me which way did they go?" Lazar asked. "I saw them go down that hall." Pointed out the other guard.

Indeed the mystery guy was talking to Angel willing to calm her down. "Its okay my name is Sayer and I'd like to help you. I know what you're going through." he said. "You don't know what I'm going through… You don't know how I feel…" Angel said. "I know that you're angry. Try to relax and focus on your next duel." Before Sayer could take the conversation further Yusei walked over. "I finally found you again. Remember what you said to me that next time you'd tell me? There is a little time now before we have to duel." "Yeah sure." she said. "What do you know about the mark on your arm?" Yusei asked. "I know that it has brought me nothing but trouble since you showed up." Angel answered. Its not like she really meant to be harsh to Yusei but it was true and she just got away from a terrible duel being forced not only to participate in that duel but to strike a memory of her past. Yusei took a moment before asking another question. "How long have you had it?" "About two years." she said. Two years ago was the same time Jack showed up in Domino City and he had the mark of a Signer when he did. Yusei thought that maybe Jack was somehow drawn to New Domino City because of her like she was drawn to him at the Facility. Then again Jack wanted to get out of Satellite to pursue a better life one he's always dreamed of full of fame, riches and glory. The first time Yusei had seen the mark on Jack's arm was when they dueled in the Kaiba Dome he never noticed it before then. Slowly pieces were starting to come together in Yusei's mind. "How much do you know? I know you have more of an idea what's going on than I do. Goodwin won't tell me anything." Sayer heard enough. "You don't sound like you're trying to help her at all. You should be more careful around a duelist with her ability." Yusei looked at Sayer then at Angel. "Listen Angel I think we need to stick together I could be your friend and together we can figure this all out." Yusei could see by Angel's expression she wasn't going to be easily convinced he's trying to help them both especially now. "What do you say?" he asked. "I'm not sure what she says but I say its time to leave." Lazar said walking over to the group. "I also say she's not going to be accepting any invitations to your movement the girl belongs to Goodwin and will work under his command." "I have other things to attend anyway." Feeling slightly threatened in this situation Sayer decided to walk away leaving the three to talk amongst themselves. "I suggest you prepare for your match Yusei Fudo it will be a challenging one." Lazar said then looked at Angel. "Mr. Goodwin wishes to see you Miss Angel. Come time is of the essence." Angel glanced at Yusei before following Lazar down the hall. "Its like she's a prisoner." Yusei thought. "I'll find a way to free you Angel."

It didn't take long before someone else was coming her way, Angel looked up to see Jack Atlas. "Listen here girl," Jack began. "I'm going to be the one dueling Yusei in the end you got that? So you better lose." Jack's glare would make anyone tremble in fear, his threats were like thunder and his strength was almost immeasurable. What could Angel do? Dueling against Jack was something she's always wanted to do. Though here it was a tournament with thousands of people watching this wasn't the place. And she didn't want to be on the other end of his eternal anger even if hers could rival his. Jack already didn't like her, he didn't know much about Angel the best thing to do was to let him prove his point to Yusei maybe that would satisfy him. "Whatever you want Mr. Atlas." she said. "That's right its what I want. I'm the King!" Jack said. He was so proud of his self proclaimed title.

Walking past Jack in the hall Angel began to feel slightly weak. She placed one hand along the wall and the other on her head. She closed her eyes feeling it coming then everything faded to darkness. She saw the fire continue to burn and the outline of the circle where Yusei stood this time Jack was standing on the circle's outline too. Jack looked reluctant making a fist then looked to his side at Yusei. Yusei nodded and Jack extended his fist towards the center of the circle just as Yusei was doing. They both looked up trying to send her another message it was an urging pulling her then she saw a silhouette of a dragon in the sky rising above the flames, above Yusei and Jack. The dragon's eyes shone and it growled then Angel was back in the hallway again.

In the safety of the tower Angel sat on the couch removing choice cards from the deck she had just dueled with and placing them in her next deck she would use to duel Yusei. "Before you go out there I want to talk." Goodwin said watching her carefully preparing her deck. "I'm afraid you have to lose on purpose." Angel stopped going through her cards to look up at Goodwin. "You want me to take a fall? But why?" she asked. "So that Jack can duel Yusei it is very important that he do so. I know you're disappointed," Goodwin placed a hand on Angel's shoulder. "This entire tournament is based on finding all the Signers not who wins what match. This is destiny and you play a role in it. This is all I ask of you today Angel let Jack duel Yusei." His motive for the match up was to see if they could summon the Crimson Dragon again. Jack and Yusei's duel had done it before now Goodwin wanted to see them do it a second time and this time he'd capture that energy.

The time had come this was the final duel before the winner faced off against the champion Jack Atlas. This is what everyone had been waiting for the mysterious Dark Princess versus Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo. All eyes were on the two duelists as they faced each other on the battlefield. Angel already knew how this duel would end still she wasn't planning on going down easy. Yusei's plan was to help her see that he really needed Angel on his side they shouldn't have to be pushed around by Goodwin. Yusei armed with his deck, skills and knowledge would give his all. Angel with her mask and deck had no choice.

*cue sad music*

This is where things get complicated. Yusei wants to make Angel his friend and have the Signers stick together. After all that drama Angel just wants a normal life. Yusei's dueling is quite a match for Angel but in the end she still had to throw the duel so Yusei could move on.

It is his destiny.

Dueling against such a strong opponent such as Yusei Fudo has really brought out Angel's full ability just as Goodwin had hoped. The only worry now is if he can control it again. The worry for Angel is now she's starting to remember and doesn't want all this.

It is her destiny.

After the last card was played after the last attack was waged her ability calmed the darkness faded away. She was on her knees the mark on her arm dimmed not fading away like before but leaving the red mark just as it stayed for Yusei. She looked down sadly at her mask laying before her. She reached down to pick it up gently Angel had done her part for today. Yusei walked over to the girl. "Don't…there is no need to hide your face behind a mask." "I have to Yusei. I don't want them to see me." she said. "I want to see you." he said. Surprised by his words Angel looked up at him. "I've seen the real you, you shouldn't listen to what they say. I'd really like it if you'd be my friend and we can work together to figure all of this out. Goodwin shouldn't keep all of us like prisoners we deserve to be free. I promise I won't turn my back on you." Yusei said. "Thanks Yusei." Angel smiled with tears in her eyes. No one had ever been this nice and caring to her before. Yusei had a warmth about him that drew her near. "You are a good kid you have a good heart." Angel said. Yusei smiled his blue eyes looked bluer and sharper. Yusei knew all the right words and had all the right moves to coax Angel. "Come miss Angel." A member of the closely knit staff said placing a jacket around her shoulders. Angel nodded being escorted from the dueling platform. Yusei watched. "You are one step closer to being free. We've got a long way to go and I need more answers." Yusei looked up at the tower.

Upon the end she saw it again. The fire still raged giving no sign of letting up. any moment the buildings would crumble and fall everything would be destroyed. The circle remained there stood Yusei, Jack and the other Signers they were waiting for her to join them. They are calling out to Angel needing her help.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

After being escorted from the field and giving Yusei a chance she was still angry. She could see Goodwin standing there waiting for her before she could reach a room to rest in to recover from the exhausting duel. "That was quite a duel." he said. Angel looked up with fury in her eyes. "I gave them what they wanted. I put on a show for them. Now they like me no more than Yusei." Angel said. "Come now Angel you looked like you had a little fun out there. You certainly made Yusei work for his win." Goodwin said. This only made Angel more angry. "I never lost a duel. I hope that show was good enough." She said then walked to her room assigned at the dome and shut the door. It was nice the duelists had a room or garage to hide away in all to themselves until they were needed. "Yes that's what it was just a show." Goodwin knew it was much more than that in time the Signers would understand.

Angel rested on the white couch inside her room after such a challenging duel. Going up against Yusei took a lot of her strength. "He is a really good duelist. He kept me thinking just like I kept him on his toes." She sighed and closed her eyes. There the visions continued like a bad dream she couldn't escape and all because of Yusei. She saw the Signers on the circle waiting, urging her to join forces with them but something else happened. Angel heard a voice calling out to her, but who's voice was that? "Angel…Angel…" It called. She sat up annoyed by the constant visions Angel knew what she had to do but still she wasn't ready to commit.

Yusei was determined to get answers from Goodwin so he left for the tower not even the guards posted outside the door could hold him back." I wasn't expecting you here Yusei." Goodwin said. Jack got up, he had been staying high in the tower all this time watching the duels just as Goodwin had been doing. He was also waiting for this moment his duel against Yusei. "What are you doing here?" Jack demanded. "I came for answers and I refuse to duel until I get them. I'm tired of all these games what is this all about?" Yusei said keeping a distance. "Are you really that dense Yusei?" Jack pulled up his coat sleeve showing the red mark on his arm. "Its all about these marks on our arms. Goodwin wants all the Signers here to see if he can summon the Crimson Dragon. He's just using us to get what he wants." "You know that's not true." Goodwin said. "Sure it is, why else did you have me duel Yusei at the Kaiba Dome that night? You knew he's a Signer." Jack said. "I had no idea the boy was a Signer before then." Goodwin said. "You created a situation where the stakes would be high so that we'd have to duel with all our might. You wanted to test him." Jack said. "I assure you I didn't know Yusei was a Signer before that night." Goodwin said. "Yeah keep telling us lies." "Well I'm not here just because of that. I think you need to explain to me about Angel. She's not just a duelist who happens to be a Signer like me. She's more important than that isn't she? What happened to her?" Yusei stood his ground he was serious about not dueling until he knew the truth. "And after that I'm sure there is a lot more you're not telling us." Goodwin sighed. "Fine. Whatever you hear in this room today does not leave this room. Angel is my daughter." "I knew it." Yusei said. He knew after seeing her last name in the profile. Still it came as a surprise hearing it directly from Goodwin himself. "What? That's impossible! Goodwin you can't have a daughter I've never heard anything about it!" Jack said. "That's because when you came to New Domino City and became the new champion she was in the hospital." Goodwin explained. "She what?" Yusei wasn't expecting anything so serious. "You wanted to know the truth Yusei so you will be told what happened to my daughter those years ago, why she has her abilities, why she is a Signer and why she is who she is. Two years ago right before Jack came to the city Angel was a normal girl or so I thought. Everything was fine until that day, the day you came Jack." "So you're blaming me for what happened to her?" Jack asked narrowing his violet eyes. "Not exactly. I knew Angel had great potential she just hadn't grown into it yet. So when Jack accepted the offer something happened that night, Angel fell ill so I had her taken to the hospital right away. That is why you didn't see her." Goodwin said. "You make it sound like this has something to do with me. I hardly know the girl." Jack said. "He could be onto something maybe you were drawn here because she's a Signer. I believe that's how she found me." Yusei said. "That's ridiculous. I came here of my own free will." Jack huffed folding his arms. "Either way Angel fell into a deep sleep during this time she had said something about the Crimson Dragon that is when I noticed the glow on her arm and I knew she was one of the Signers." Goodwin said. "But her mark doesn't match any of the five pieces of the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said. "No, hers is slightly different and because of this I knew she had to be the sixth Signer and she could very well be the most powerful of all the Signers." Goodwin said. "So this girl is more powerful than all of us Goodwin? I still don't believe it." Jack added. "She is special. Soon after she woke up just fine as if nothing happened. Angel told stories about seeing the Crimson Dragon, another dragon, the one you faced dueling her Yusei, even the future." Goodwin continued to explain. "She knows the future?" Yusei became very interested. "What happens?" "I cannot tell you that information. All I can tell you is what you already know that we need all the Signers together." Goodwin said. "Then I'll ask her." Yusei said. "Asking Angel won't do you any good she's already forgotten." Goodwin said. "What?" Yusei couldn't believe this. "Some help she is to us." Jack said.

"Perhaps she will remember again. It wasn't long after Angel woke up that the dream faded from her mind along with it she suffered memory loss. Angel lost two years worth of memory, maybe more. She didn't remember the battle damage she caused during duels. Angel didn't remember anything until a few months later when she entered Duel Academy her powers shone through. It made her first year at the academy hard. By the second year everyone had forgotten." Goodwin said. Yusei felt bad for Angel she had gone through all this remembering and forgetting. That's why she looked so unhappy in her file that explained why she had few friends. The Signers had to live through such hardships. "Each of the Signers has their own power they use them differently. You've seen what she's capable of when pushed enough." Goodwin said. "You said by her second year everyone forgot right? So what did you do to control her powers?" Yusei asked. "You know more than I thought. When this first started I had to find a way to control Angel's powers they were getting out of hand. So I devised a special plan to help." Goodwin said. "Her mask?" Yusei asked. "Makes her believe her powers are under control that's why when she duels she insists on wearing it. Angel believes while she's wearing her mask she won't be able to do any harm. Her mask she wears is her way of hiding secrets. So she also believes with it she can hold back her feelings." Goodwin said. "So its just a lie you told her." Yusei said. "Security. If she believes that's true then it works. Though you did push her pretty hard Yusei." Goodwin said. "Its like your making a mockery of Angel exploiting her special abilities forcing her to use her Signer power in front of those people. Now they hate her." Yusei said. "Its like I told you Yusei, Goodwin is using all of us. He doesn't care what we think or how we feel." Jack said from the couch. "You might feel that way but it is who she is, it is who you all are. I have to believe you all have what it takes when the time is right." Goodwin said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

The time has come everyone is waiting for the grand finally watching as their champion will once again prove to be the victor of the turbo duel like he has night after night. The crowds below chanting for Jack Atlas and above the continuing conflict. "Now that you know the truth about Angel its time you two went out there and duel." Goodwin said. "Its not the whole truth is it? Angel deserves to be free." Yusei said. "She will never be free as long as she is a Signer." Goodwin said. "Yusei stop wasting time I've been waiting around long enough to have a go at you." Jack said. "You wouldn't want to keep all those people waiting." Goodwin said as he watched Yusei's expression be unchanged from its current frown. "I know you have a friend in high places." This time Yusei's expression did change. "I'd hate for anything to happen to him." "Goodwin that's cold let us duel on our own terms." Jack said. "I said Yusei would duel no matter what. And don't think that extra help your friend gave you will help Yusei its already been confiscated." "But how?" Yusei was in disbelief how did he know? How did he find the items? "Hurry up now the fans are waiting."

This would be quite a match. The announcement went on: "Yusei Fudo prepares to duel Jack Atlas the reigning champion of New Domino City. Can the King Jack Atlas hold onto his title or will the new comer Satellite's Shooting Star steal the title away?" "I doubt that." Jack thought to himself waiting to make his entrance. "You won't be so lucky this time." And with that last thought in mind Jack made his grand entrance to the dueling arena once more enjoying the chanting of his name. He is the King this is his glory. Yusei was second out on the field now he had more to worry about other than what Goodwin was up to now Ace was in trouble. Jack wasn't going to make this duel easy either he'd make sure Yusei didn't stand a chance.

Duel start Jack and Yusei revved their duel runners taking off over one hundred miles an hour down the field Jack leading the way. "I hope you can keep up!" he taunted. "Jack this is serious." Yusei said. "Are you going to whine the whole duel or are you going to fight me like a man?" Jack was focused on winning to prove he's the best. Jack loved to maneuver his runner backwards this way he could see his opponent even better his opponent is Yusei oh how he laughed when his monster attacked causing Yusei damage. "I only wish this was more of a hurting." As the duel continued Jack and Yusei successfully summoned their prized dragons, Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend and Yusei's Stardust Dragon. They continued fighting neither side letting up both duelists had cards prepared to counter whatever came their way. While the duel raced on something strange happened Jack and Yusei were transported during the middle of their duel. They found themselves on what looked like a golden road up in the stars traveling just as fast as in the arena. Angel and the other Signers were transported as well inside red glowing orbs. They saw everything Jack and Yusei saw.

"Isn't that Satellite?" Yusei looked far down below seeing his city a very dark looking city separated from New Domino but this was different a purple wall of fiery mist shot up from the ground destroying anything that stood in its way. "What's going on?" The purple mist devastated everything as it formed the outline of a giant spider. "That's not good." Jack saw a dark mist covering Domino City. "Could this be the future?" Yusei wondered. "We still have a duel and I'm going to win!" Jack said. "Jack this is far beyond a duel something bad is going to happen to our homes." Yusei said. "Stop stalling and duel me!" Jack threatened. "We've got to end this duel Jack I'm serious." Yusei said. "I'll end this duel alright with you losing!" Jack smirked continuing the duel. "Fine if that's what you want then I guess I won't be giving up either." Yusei looked over his cards he was planning a strategy to end the duel as quickly as possible. Jack was doing the same thing he had the card he needed in his hand, he had been holding onto it for quite sometime now was the time to use it. Each duelist strategize a combo laying their cards ready to activate them. Just as Jack had combed up his Red Dragon Archfiend sure of his victory Yusei put a halt to Jack's victory lap. Yusei had set up a combo of his own. "Stardust Dragon ice his Red Dragon Archfiend and send us home!" The cosmic wave hit Jack's dragon destroying it and dealing Jack the extra damage. The pain was so immense Jack screamed loudly then everything flashed to white. The duelists had returned home to the Kaiba Dome. Jack lost control of his runner being thrown the other way landing harshly on his arm and laying there on the field.

Yusei rushed over to Jack kneeling down beside the wounded duelist. "Jack are you okay?" He asked worried. Jack lifted his head slightly getting a glimpse of Yusei. "You beat me I don't know how you did it but you're the champion now." Jack's words were pained and slow. "If what we saw is the future then none of this that matters now. We've got to stop this from happening we've got to save our homes before its too late." Yusei said. "You always wanted to be a hero Yusei now's your chance." Jack's helmet dropped back against the pavement as he slipped away to unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Season One of Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is he going to be okay?" Yusei asked his blue eyes full of worry. "Mr. Atlas will be fine he just needs some rest." A member of the medical team answered covering the unconscious blonde duelist with a blanket. They wheeled Jack away off the field soon to be headed to the hospital.

Yusei could hear the people in the stands yelling and booing at him. "You Satellite punk!" "Go back to where you came from!" "You don't belong in the city!" Yusei glanced around at the jeering crowd they couldn't wait to tear him apart. If the many fans of Jack Atlas sore their champion of New Domino City lost to some kid from Satellite wasn't enough the media was breaking through the metal gates eager to get a first response from the new champion Yusei Fudo. Yusei had to get out of there fast.

Angel had been watching everything. "Something bad is going to happen." In her visions she sees herself drifting down from above where she had been watching the Signers gather at the circle. She landed in her place on the white outline with Yusei and Jack and the other Signers looking at her. The circle was now complete. All the Signers including herself extended their fists towards the center of the circle then something amazing happened, the purple flames engulfing the city were extinguished. It seemed now everything was going to be okay since Angel now joined the Signers. She smiled happily and proudly as they did feeling a sense of belonging and a warmth that wrapped around her like a blanket. This was right Angel belonged here.

Then a bright light shone Angel covered her eyes. "Angel…Angel…" The voice was calling out to her. Angel lowered her arms, the Signers were gone and there was a brightness all around and Angel's dragon stood before her. Angel's Protector Rainbow Dragon had been calling out to her. "Angel you must join the Signers. You must help them duel. Yusei needs your help." The dragon said. "Yusei needs me?" Angel questioned. "Yes. Without you the Signers cannot win." The dragon said. Then Angel could see a darkness, a huge hole that seemed to go on forever and she saw Yusei fall in that hole falling deeper and deeper into the darkness and there was nothing she could do. "Angel…" She was back in the light now with her dragon. "Join the Signers they need you. You will be rewarded." Then Protector Rainbow Dragon vanished and Angel knew what she had to do. There were no more doubts. "I will join the Signers and help Yusei he needs me by his side."


	8. Chapter 8

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

After the duel ended claiming Yusei Fudo as the new champion of New Domino City the crowds in the stands weren't acceptant of that, they taunted and teased Yusei. He ignored them all as he saw Jack Atlas being taken away to an ambulance. "Mr. Atlas will be fine." He was assured. As the media broke through the gates it was time for Yusei to disappear. He felt someone grab his arm leading him away from the bad publicity. "Ace you're alright. I thought Goodwin had you prisoner." Yusei said realizing who had his arm. "He did but as soon as the duel was over I was set free. Goodwin knows something bad is about to happen and I have a feeling its going to start in Satellite. I overheard him say something about Dark Signers…" Ace said. Usually Ace would give Yusei his signature greeting so right away he knew things had to be serious. "But you can't go back to Satellite Ace." Yusei said. "I know but I have friends there and you have friends there too, they will take care of you." Ace stopped and placed his hands on Yusei's shoulders looking serious. "I can take you to a place where the media won't bother you then we can figure things out from there. That sound okay? Or would you rather those idiots trash your name as the new champ? Its your choice." "I think I'd rather go with your plan these people don't like me." Yusei said. 

Angel hitched a ride to the hospital where Jack had been sent upon arriving she could see the crowd standing outside being held back by security. "This is madness…" She said to herself. "I bet anything they have nothing good to say about Mr. Atlas. Petty fools looking for their next meal ticket." Angel sighed. She'd rather be with Yusei the only one who has shown her any kindness since this all started. No, she felt that she was needed here. It was an urging like a distant whisper telling her to be at the hospital. Very few people were allowed behind the wide sliding doors Angel happened to be one of those lucky few. She ignored everyone else even the assistant who paced outside Jack's room. Angel walked inside seeing the former turbo duel champion laying in a hospital bed. He obviously hadn't regained consciousness from the previous duel with his rival Yusei. She thought it sad to see the blonde duelist laying there lifeless with a blue gown on and his arm bandaged. She pulled up a chair to sit beside Jack's bed looking down at him. "I'm a little disappointed I won't get the honor of dueling against the champion Jack Atlas." Angel said. She stayed by Jack's side right now she felt he needed her even if Jack didn't like her or know the girl. Angel needed to step in and help the Signers. 

As the sun set on New Domino City Yusei was safe in an apartment building Ace had taken him to. It was a nice place very spacious and warm and Ace granted Yusei full permission to his laptop. "Don't forget to get some sleep." Ace said finding Yusei looking out the large windows. "I'm sure Goodwin will be looking for you in the morning if those media freaks don't find you first." "I suppose so. I just wish I knew what Goodwin was hiding." Yusei said. "Knowing him it'll take someone getting hurt before he spills any information. And you're not going to find anything on the computer either." Ace said. Yusei thought about that, someone getting hurt. Angel had been hurt before Goodwin said anything about her, Jack is in the hospital because of all this and Ace was held prisoner briefly. What else could happen? "He'll have to tell us eventually." "Better sooner than later. I'm going to watch some TV before bed I'm sure I'll see you on there." Ace laughed. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and you know where your room is." "Thanks." Yusei watched Ace as he sat on the couch and turned the TV on then went back to thinking. "Why do I have this bad feeling?" Yusei thought about the vision of Satellite being destroyed no matter how hard he wanted to forget this was happening it was real his city and his friends were in danger. "Maybe if I lay down I can relax." Yusei walked in the room Ace had offered his guest for the night. Yusei lay on the bed with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling continuing to think. Yusei closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again when he sensing someone or something in the room. At first there was nothing there but the shadows but then a dim light appeared in the room with him. He sat up in the bed unsure of what was going on. Yusei watched the light grow and form soon the light took its shape of a man standing there looking at Yusei. He was tall and thin, he had spiky hair and blue eyes just as Yusei did the man looked a lot like Yusei only older. He was a spirit. 

"Yusei…" The spirit called. Yusei's eyes grew wide he couldn't believe what he was seeing the more he believed it the more the pain welled up inside him. "Dad?" Yusei said at last. "Yusei my son." The spirit of Yusei's father held out his arms walking towards the bed. Yusei was too shocked to move at last feeling the warm embrace of the spirit Yusei let his arms hang limply at his sides and his chin rest on his father's shoulder. The spirit held Yusei tightly resting his chin on Yusei's shoulder and his legs on either side of his son. "I missed you." Yusei's eyes filled with tears leaving his eyes. "But why, why have you come back now? Eighteen years later?" He questioned. "Because my son you are in danger. You're entering into very dangerous territory and I don't want to lose you." The spirit answered. Yusei knew this meant everything that was about to happen. Goodwin was telling him to walk into the unknown until he would give Yusei and the other Signers more information. Yusei could feel a darkness approaching it threatened Satellite and New Domino City he had seen it happen in the vision while dueling Jack, they all did. "If I die doing this, saving the world I will be with you." Yusei said. "I had this small window to do this so I am warning you not to go through with this. I don't want to see my only son fall to the hands of those monsters. Its my fault this happened I don't want you to continue to suffer because of my mistake. I want to see you grow up and live your life." The spirit said hoping to get through to Yusei to stop him from falling to serious harm. "I'll be okay dad…" Yusei said.

Like a dream his father's spirit faded away Yusei gripped the air not wanting to feel the pain of being alone or the tears falling down his cheeks. Is that all this is? Was this all just a dream?

It seemed like the middle of the night Ace had fallen asleep on the couch lulled by the soft voices coming from the TV as the light flickered in the room. Yusei couldn't sleep he was busy on the laptop looking up various things to keep himself occupied to Yusei it was just another sleepless night. Then a noise outside caught Yusei's attention he went to the window to see what was going on. To his surprise below stood a guy wearing a cape, hood and duel disk strapped to his arm but what really stood out was a glowing purple mark in the shape of a spider on the guy's arm. "Who are you?" Yusei called from the window. "Are you a Signer?" The guy smirked. "If you wish to find out then follow me." He said before running down the street. "Wait! Hold on!" Yusei rushed quickly out of the building following the mysterious cloaked figure to a parking garage. "Who are you? And why do you have a mark on your arm?" Yusei questioned. "Duel me and I will answer your questions." The guy said. "I was afraid you were going to say that." Yusei said. As the duel began a strange purple mist surrounded both duelists it flickered like flames. "What is this?" Yusei looked around. "It's a force field that traps us inside forcing us to duel. But only the winner will make it out I'll make sure t o send you to the Netherworld Signer!" The guy laughed. "Are you one of those Dark Signers?" Yusei asked. "I am a Shadow Drone my dark master sent me here to get rid of you. I will extinguish your mark and the shadows will take over!" All Yusei could do now was play the Shadow Duel and hope he didn't lose. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6__th__ Signer_

_Yusei was trapped by a wall of purple dancing flames that shot out from the ground acting as a barrier to keep him inside. Yusei was finding out quickly that the damage in this duel was real. An assault of ice shards flying through the air knocked Yusei against the purple wall they felt like knives stabbing at his body then he fell to the ground struggling to get to his feet. "Is that all?" The guy laughed. "I'm not giving up yet. There is someone out there who needs me." Yusei said. "You should be more concerned about the world. For when the Dark Signers rise again Satellite and all the people in it will fall under darkness then all of New Domino City and soon the world will be covered by shadows." The guy said. It was just as Yusei feared this is what he had seen in the vision when he dueled Jack. "I'm not going to let that happen." Yusei knew to keep this from happening he had to defeat the darkness. So he put together the best move he could from his well build deck showing the shadow drone who's boss. Once the duel ended the wall of purple mist vanished. This was only the beginning._

_At the hospital Angel kept a watchful eye on Jack even when he woke she sat by his side. Jack of course ignored the girl even when she brought him flowers or food that was much better than hospital food. He became most annoyed by the constant reminder on TV and in the paper of his previous loss of the championship to Yusei. "I've had enough." Jack said. "I'm getting out of here." He got to his feel and slung his jacket over his shoulders then Jack grabbed his things putting them in a bag. "Mr. Atlas wait…" Angel said watching Jack walk to the door. Jack stopped and glanced at her. "I'll help you." she said. "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help. And if your going to tell Goodwin go ahead I don't care." Jack said before exiting the room. Despite his stubbornness Angel followed Jack out determined to be useful in some way. Jack looked over his shoulder. "I thought I said I don't need your help." Angel looked past Jack at someone more frightful than his moody threats. "Look." She looked across the hall at a guy wearing a dark cloak and hood. His eyes glowed purple and he had a duel disk on his arm he was trouble. Jack glared at the guy. "What do you want?" Then he noticed the glowing purple spider mark on the guy's arm. "Can't be a signer." "He isn't." Angel said. "He's bad Mr. Atlas very bad." Jack looked at her. "I came here for a duel and to send you both to the Netherworld!" The guy ranted. "I'm not going anywhere except home. So if it's a duel you want I'd be happy to give you a beat down." Jack said. "Mr. Atlas don't he's dangerous." Angel said. "Make yourself useful and put my duel disk on my arm." Jack instructed. He was unable to do it himself due to the injury he sustained on his other arm. This also meant he wouldn't be able to draw or hold his cards. Angel did as Jack asked she took his large duel disk out of the bag slipping it over his wrist and locking it onto his arm._

_Out of nowhere purple mist surrounded all three of the duelists flickering and dancing like flames. "What's going on? What is this thing?" Jack asked. "It is a barrier that keeps us inside and everyone else out. That is all I ca tell you." The cloaked guy said. "Draw my cards for me girl I can't do it myself." Jack ordered. "Yes Mr. Atlas." Angel drew five cards from jack's deck and held them up for him to see. "I know just the move to make." This continued for a few rounds Angel did just as Jack ordered her to. The guy standing across from them had an annoying deck that contained monsters with the ability to force Jack to discard cards from his hand or deck. Angel seemed more annoyed about this than Jack even if he had a strategy. "I can't take this anymore." Angel frowned at the Shadow Drone. "What are you mumbling about? Do what I say and I'll win this duel." Jack said. "I have to be useful I have to help the Signers." Angel looked up at Jack. "I have to help you." She gave him a small smile before turning to the Shadow Drone. "I won't let you do this." The mark on her arm glowed brightly Angel summoned up her strength creating a large orb of energy in her mind she could hear the voice, "The Signers need you. Without you they cannot win." Angel released the energy shattering the purple mist and sending the cloaked figure to the other end of the hospital. This in turn knocked her and Jack back a few feet as well._

_When it was all over Angel's back was against Jack and he looked down at her. "What were you thinking? I would have won that duel!" She looked up at him. "I had to protect you." "Protect me from what?" Jack growled. In a moment of weakness he settled down. "You've got to get me out of this hospital. What was your name again?" Jack asked. "Angel." she answered. "Angel get me out of here take me some place safe." Jack slumped forward he hadn't recovered yet. Angel put her arm around him and his arm over her shoulder. "I will Mr. Atlas don't worry." Disguising herself as a nurse with some scrubs she found Angel was able to cleverly sneak Jack out the front doors by having him lay on a girty and a sheet pulled over his body. The reporters were too busy waiting for Jack Atlas to notice them. Angel took Jack to the limo waiting outside. "Take us to a hotel for the night. Mr. Atlas doesn't wish to be bothered by all the media right now we'll check out in the morning and don't tell anyone." She instructed. "You are going to notify Goodwin then?" Jack asked. "No, not yet." Angel said. "Then you are going to lie." he said. "Its not lying if I say nothing. You need your rest Mr. Atlas I'll l make sure you have a nice quiet place to sleep and that no one disturbs you." she said. Jack thought to himself as he leaned his aching head back. "This girl isn't just a nobody I believe she will be useful to us."_


	10. Chapter 10

Ghostly Immortal ~ The 6th Signer

It didn't take long before Goodwin received word of everything going on especially that his daughter hadn't come home last night. "And so it begins." He said to himself. Goodwin knew about Yusei's duel in the parking garage he also knew about Jack's duel at the hospital he had video of this taking place. Its also how he knew where Angel was to be found. "So she is with Jack at least I know he's in capable hands though I can't say the same for her. I fear now that awakening Angel's powers may make her a little more difficult to control." After seeing how she ended the Shadow Duel for Jack he was probably right.

The sun had begun to rise turning the sky orange and yellow Angel was sleeping on the couch curled up under a blanket dreaming a wonderful dream. Jack had already been awake with the intent to go out the door when Angel looked at him. "Wait Mr. Atlas." she said hoping he would hear her. Jack stopped looking at the girl watching her slide the blanket off her body and stroked her long hair. "What do you want?" he asked. "Let me go with you we can get breakfast and maybe talk." Jack thought it over without giving her a reply. "Come on you shouldn't be out there alone those reporters will be looking for their breakfast too." Angel got her things walking to the door giving Jack no choice but to follow. They walked to a nice café Jack looking around at people who acted like he didn't exist. "A few days ago people would be lining up asking for my autograph and today nothing." He complained. "There is more to life than autographs Mr. Atlas." she said. Inside she could read Jack's mind and lead them to a table in the back out of the public eye. Jack didn't think much about this only ordering a cup of coffee. "I didn't know you drank coffee." Angel said. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Jack said harshly. Angel placed her hand on his. "I'm on your side." She said with the thought of the Signers in her mind all counting on her. Jack moved his hand away looking off to the side.

Their silence was broken by a man walking up to their table. He worked for Goodwin of course he came for them. "I have to ask that you both get up and come with me. Mr. Goodwin is waiting, now come quietly and don't make a scene." "You don't tell me how to act." Jack said. "Calm down Mr. Atlas." Angel said. "And you don't tell me what to do either girl. Goodwin has some explaining to do." Jack said. He was angry about the duel he should have clearly won Jack knew he was the rightful champion. "Come now Mr. Atlas your limo awaits." The man said. "Fine." Jack said slamming his good hand down on the table. "You too young miss." He looked at Angel. She knew this wouldn't be good, running off to the hospital to see Jack, making sure he didn't get bothered by the media and has managed to keep him out of trouble that behavior would get rewarded for sure. As Jack and Angel passed though the café people inside started to whisper. "Isn't that Jack Atlas? What is he doing here?" "who's that girl he's with?" Jack tried to ignore the stares and the pain in his arm that was still bandaged. Angel hoped that no one recognized her from the tournament she wanted a low profile. Jack stepped inside his limo Angel thought she would follow since they were going the same way but a hand stopped her. "This way miss." The man pulled her towards another ride. She looked at Jack asking for help, Jack felt he could do nothing. "She's Yusei's problem now. Besides he's the one who started all this." Jack thought to himself.

"So you've made it back home Angel." Goodwin said. There was a man on either side holding her arms she felt like a common criminal, like how Yusei must have felt. "Great thanks to you for protecting Jack. Now take Angel to her room." This is what she expected to be banished to her room for a period of time Angel knew she did what she had to Jack needed her. Though the time was short maybe he felt it too maybe Jack felt that connection as Signers he was in the vision reluctant but he did help extinguish the flames. That was all Angel could read into him.

She got worried when the men lead her past her room this wasn't right. "Where are you taking me?" She asked sounding on the defensive. "Mr. Goodwin gave us specific orders to take you to a special room." One man answered. Angel tried to get away hopeless they tightened their grip. "Stop struggling Mr. Goodwin told us not to harm you." They took her to a dark room the walls were just as gloomy as the floor. Steel gray. It reminded her of the Facility and how no one would come to her rescue. "How do I get out of here? How will Yusei find me?" She sat on the floor asking herself those questions. "Do not worry." Came a voice. Angel looked up to see the image of her dragon standing there. "Protector Dragon…" "You have done well. He needed that warmth now it is up to him to follow this path." The dragon said. "What if he doesn't? What if Jack stays the way he is and refuses to accept the group?" Angel asked. "He will. Remember in your vision he was standing there. It will take time." "What about me?" Angel asked. "When the time is right use your powers to break free. Yusei will need you soon." With that said her dragon vanished. "Wait! When will he need me?" Angel was alone again this time with concern for her new friend Yusei. What kind of trouble will he be in? She could remember the vision of Yusei falling into darkness and Angel knew she had to stop this from happening.

Angel sat confined to the room where her power will grow until she can break free of her bindings. "Her power will increase and she will resent me for this but I have to control her again and I don't think giving her a mask will work this time." Goodwin said monitoring Angel's progress. The computer to his side showed a slow and steady increase not enough to be alarmed about yet. "Perhaps using some of her energy would be easier. It might calm her down and keep her under control." Goodwin looked through the Plexiglas window at Angel. "What do you have to feel so threatened about? I am trying to help you calm down." Angel looked over at Goodwin. "Why is he doing this to me?" she thought. Angel felt a terrible jolt a flash of memory from long ago. Goodwin had taken her to a laboratory she remembered seeing machines but couldn't remember what they were. "Has he done this to me before? Something worse? Maybe that's why I can't remember." Things were certainly more different now than two years ago when she was just trying to fit in at Duel Academy.

Yusei returned to the apartment Ace let him stay in to avoid the crowds of people and the media who would tear his friend apart. Ace was standing in the kitchen when he heard the door open he stood there and looked at Yusei. "Where have you been? I was worried about you." "Ace I saw something last night." Yusei gripped Ace's shoulders. "I saw him." "Who is him?" Ace asked. "Him Ace I saw my father. He was in my room last night!" Yusei said. "You were having a dream Yusei no one was here." Ace said. "He was there! My father was here he came to my room to warn me about the dangers I will be facing he doesn't want me to do this but I have to. My father… he held me in his arms." Yusei held himself lightly remembering his father's embrace. "He held me he told me he misses me. Ace you have to believe me." Yusei said. Ace put a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "But I don't Yusei. It was only a dream." Ace said and sat on the couch looking down at the floor. It hurt him a little, Ace didn't have parents. A lot of them from Satellite didn't have parents they stuck with each other to survive the rough streets of the run down city. Ace couldn't believe Yusei, he never saw Yusei with a father. Yusei never made any mention of a father. It had to be a dream. Even Yusei was starting to believe this again he had thought it was a dream too but now he thought it wasn't. he did track down one of the Dark Signer's messengers, could that have been the danger Yusei's father was warning him of?


End file.
